The Years Go By
by Draco Blade
Summary: As time flies and the years go by, what are the memories that last a lifetime? What are the moments we will remember forever? A very special story for a very special couple...BB/Rae


**Disclaimer:** I think you're all well aware of the fact that I do not own the Teen Titans...though I wouldn't mind if the creators are offering.

**A/N: **Heh, Remember me? Yes, that's right, after a TWO YEAR hiatus, I'm writing a BB/Rae fanfiction. I do apologize to my many fans (if there are any left!), but it has been a remarkably busy two years.

Enjoy.

**THE YEARS GO BY**

The two teenagers look up, the purple-haired girl with the 'creepy dark powers' busy supporting the youth whose skin was a healthy shade of green, as a large shadow overtook their forms. And there stood Trogaar, commander of the Gordanians, ready to disembowel the youths.

Unseen to many, the green teen felt himself pale and his body go limp; no amount of training with the Doom Patrol had readied him for this. As he stared up into the alien eyes of the Gordanian commander, he felt his arm tighten around the shoulders of the girl supporting him. How odd, he thought, that he should die holding a girl he had only met a matter of hours ago.

And to his surprise, the girl reached up and intertwined her fingers in his, squeezing his shaking hand as if to tell him 'it will be alright.' Or perhaps it was 'if we die, I want to die beside someone, beside _you_.' The two didn't speak, they didn't turn to look at each other, they simply looked up at their coming doom and squeezed each other's hands tighter in hopes that, if they were to die, at least they wouldn't die _alone_.

But that death never came. As Trogaar unsheathed his alien claws and raised them into the light, growling as he did so, a blast of sonic energy struck him square in the back. There was a quick flash of bright blue light...and then Trogaar fell over, defeated.

As the two relieved youths looked up, eyes wide in grateful surprise, they saw the mechanical man known as Cyborg emerge from out of the shadows behind the fallen alien. His one steel arm was lifted up and gently smoking, having transformed itself into some form of previously-unseen sonic cannon.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once," Cyborg said with a victorious grin. "BOO-YAH!"

Later, the five heroes stood outside of the fallen alien landing craft, the craft that looked so much like an otherworldly tower, all of them looking out at the marvelous city surrounding the bay. The girl with the purple hair smiled a tiny smile.

"That's quite a view," she said to no one in particular.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here," Cyborg agreed, admiring the view as well.

The green teen smiled as he looked over at the purple-haired girl standing beside him. "Yeah, if you like _sunshine_ and the _beach_." He ended his statement with a playful elbow into the girl's ribs.

Despite herself, the purple-haired girl laughed softly. "You know, you're kind of funny."

This lit up the green teen's day considerably; his pointed ears perked up and one would swear stars glittered in his emerald eyes. "You think I'm funny? Dude, I know some jokes!"

This was enough to unnerve the purple-haired girl to the point of almost backing away slowly. Her beautiful amethyst eyes widened and a single eyebrow twitched in apprehension. What had she done?

___________________________________________________________________________

"RAAARRGGHH!!"

The five Titans dispersed without the need for Robin to order them to do so as a great boulder of epic proportions flew straight towards them. Cinderblock roared in frustration as its projectile only served to scatter the Titans, instead smashing into a nearby building and destroying the lobby.

The battle was a fierce one, with every Titan attacking his or her own way. Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted Cinderblock from the front while Starfire's starbolts exploded against the beast's rock hard back. As the smoke cleared and the fires faded, Robin lunged forward and delivered punch after kick after bo-staff-smack-across-the-face until Cinderblock was so disoriented it began to stumble backwards.

And that, of course, was when the boy in the jumpsuit ran up, transformed into a bull, and proceeded to sit down right behind the granite monstrosity. Cinderblock roared as its large feet struck the sitting bull and immediately lost its balance, causing it to fall over onto the concrete below.

The boy in the jumpsuit laughed as he transformed back. "Hahaha! Rock and roll! Get it?"

Then the rocky villain lifted its giant hands upward and swatted the youth right out of the neighborhood. The girl in the blue cloak, now gliding through the air above, frowned as she extended a single hand. Black energy surrounded the flying boy in he jumpsuit and gently placed him back on the ground, safe and sound.

"Whoo, thanks for the save!" he hollered as the girl flew right past him, blue cloak billowing in the wind.

"Don't mention it," she said as she thrust both glowing hands forward. Two nearby cars were suddenly surrounded in the same black energy currently flowing through the girl's soul as they lifted into the air and flew straight towards the villain known as Cinderblock.

The monstrosity roared as the cars struck it, but recovered remarkably quickly. Grabbing a nearby steel girder, it spun around and threw it straight at the girl in the blue cloak who had attacked it. The girl, still focusing on keeping her altitude, only felt her eyes close in fear as the steel girder zoomed towards her.

A moment later, the girl opened her eyes when she realized she was still alive. Looking up, she found the entire steel girder had been stopped right in its tracks by a large, green gorilla. The gorilla was facing her and sweating profusely as it struggled to hold the steel girder up on its back.

"This . . . is really . . . heavy," the gorilla grunted as its muscular arms began to shake under the weight of the steel girder. Beneath it, the girl in the blue cloak narrowed her eyes as she lifted up her glowing hands.

"Then allow me to return the favor," she said as the steel girder was suddenly outlined in black energy and lifted out of the gorilla's arms. As the gorilla sighed in relief, the girl in the blue cloak thrust her hands forward and sent the steel girder flying through the air.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all moved out of the way as the steel girder coming. Cinderblock, however, was not so lucky. The granite monstrosity only had enough time to widen its eyes in fear before the steel girder struck it head-on.

CRAKOOM!!

As Cinderblock fell over in defeat at the authorities finally began to arrive, Robin looked over at the green youth and the girl in the blue cloak and gave each of them a heart thumbs-up.

"Good going, you two," he said with a supportive grin. "Nice teamwork."

"Yeah, you and me work pretty well together," the boy in the jumpsuit said to the girl in the blue cloak with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"It's you and _I_," the girl replied strictly. Still, she allowed herself the smallest of smiles. "And yes, we _do _work well together."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The green teen slowly approached the door to his friend's room as he went over and over what he was going to say. What could you possibly say to someone at a time like this? She didn't need his help, he knew that...but still, he felt the need to offer it. With a deep breath, he lifted a hand and knocked on her door.

"Raven?" he said, feeling his voice squeak a little. "It's me. Look. I'm sorry."

"For what?" came a soft voice from the other side of the door. "You're not the one who--"

"No. I'm sorry that...he broke your heart."

"I know it was all a lie," came the soft voice once again. "But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't...creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not."

"Okay, fine. You're _way_ creepy," the green teen agreed without thinking. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room."

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

There was a pause. Just as the green teen thought it was time for him to be leaving, the door in front of him slide open to reveal the purple-haired girl. It was clear she had been crying, however lightly, and her amethyst eyes still swam in the aftermath of those tears.

Then the purple-haired girl caught the green teen by surprise by throwing herself at him and pulling him into a thankful, affectionate hug, a hug that brought to mind the image of a drowning man clutching a thrown rope for dear life.

After several seconds, the green teen felt his face turn red and he pulled away. He blinked a view times, then tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, a very wet, very _slimy_, ball of _something_ came out of nowhere and smacked the poor boy straight in the head.

"Whoo-hoo! STANKBALL!!" Cyborg yelled down the hall.

Tilting her head curiously, the purple-haired girl bent down and lifted the stankball up. Then she turned to look at Cyborg and her face was consumed by a mischievous grin, causing the mechanical man to start backing away in fear.

"Now hold on, Raven, don't--"

Cyborg never got to finish his sentence as the stankball was magically lifted into the air and thrown straight at him, smacking him in the face. The fumes from the ball were too much and he fell over, unconscious, his robotic body twitched a little.

As the purple-haired girl laughed softly, the green teen stood up and wiped some of the slime from his face. He turned to her and gave a shy smile.

"Thanks, Rae."

And despite herself, and despite the nickname he had used for her, the girl in the blue cloak turned and gave the green teen an affectionate wink.

___________________________________________________________________________

The shapeshifter sat on the rocks of Titan Island as he stared down into the blue water beneath him. He saw there his reflection...but it didn't feel like his reflection. It looked too innocent, too childlike...to _human_.

"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA, unleashed something...primal," he said to the sorceress sitting next to him.

"And he gave you an antidote," she replied softly. "You're better now."

"Yeah," the shapeshifter responded half-heartedly. "But that thing--that beast--it came from _inside_ me. And it's still there. I can _feel_ it."

"Good."

The sorceress explained herself calmly when her companion looked over at her strangely. "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it _out_ is what makes you a _man_."

The shapeshifter's face became consumed by a goofy grin as he stood up and took a heroic stance. "Hmm...maybe you should call me Beast _Man_ from now on."

The sorceress was not amused. "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

The shapeshifter fell back down to the ground with a start, though the goofy grin remained.

"How about...Beast _Dude_?"

"Ugh..."

______________________________________________________________________________

The goth bit her lip in worry as she looked down at the joker lying in the hospital bed before her. His green skin was so pale, so bruised, he looked more like a broken toy than a sick person. The heart-rate monitor beeped beside her with remarkable regularity to the point where it was almost maddening.

"He's gonna be just fine," Cyborg told the goth as he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "He just took a few bad bumps. Hey, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know," the goth replied as she inched closer to the poor joker. She placed her own pale hand on his; his gloves had been removed and so she could feel the scarred, green skin of his hands. "But that doesn't mean I'm not still worried."

"I know," Cyborg said gently. He lifted his hand back up. "I'll leave you be."

As the mechanical man left the room, the goth sighed to herself. _You stupid joker_, she thought as she looked down at the young man lying beneath her. _Why did you have to jump in the way of the bomb? I could have handled it, you know I could have. But you had to try and save me..._

The joker did not reply, for there was nothing to reply to. She had not spoken and, even if she had, he could not have heard it. He just laid there, eyes closed, green chest rising up and down gently as he breathed at a thankfully regular pace.

The goth closed her eyes and looked away as she intertwined her fingers in those of the joker before her. And then, to her surprise, she felt the green hands of her friend squeeze back. With a gasp and an opening of her eyes, the goth turned around.

The joker's eyes were slowly opening weakly, tiredly. Finally, he managed to keep them open and the emerald orbs traveled over to land on the goth girl sitting next to him, the goth girl with the worried face and the beautiful amethyst eyes.

'I could get used to waking up to you," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

The goth girl closed her eyes once again and allowed herself another small smile. "You dork."

____________________________________________________________________________

The man with the olive skin yawned and opened his eyes as the first beams of sunlight began to stream in through the bedroom windows and land on his bed. He ran a hand through his messy green hair and was about to get up when he looked over and remembered why he had slept so well in the first place.

There, lying beside him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the woman with the purple hair. Though her face was calm and composed, revealing no expression or emotion whatsoever, the rest of her body was much less reserved. For there she was, cuddled up against him, one pale leg resting between his own and one pale hand resting on his bare, green chest.

The man with the olive skin smiled to himself and settled back down next to the woman with the purple hair as he placed his warm, green hand on top of her cold, pale one. The woman shivered slightly and moved her pale leg, causing goose bumps to run up his olive skin. Reaching over gently, he pulled her close and planted a light kiss on her beautiful, purple lips.

The woman with the purple hair smiled lightly and then opened her eyes, for she had been awake the entire time. She looked up at her lover with her amethyst eyes, gazing into his emerald ones as he smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Rae-Rae," the man with the olive skin said lovingly. However, this only resulted in him getting playfully slapped on the chest. "Hey, what'd I do?"

"I told you _never_ to call me that," the woman with the purple hair said strictly. "It's Raven or Rae. Nothing else."

"Oh, so now you _like_ being called Rae," the man with the olive skin said jokingly.

The woman with the purple hair only raised a single eyebrow in amusement. "Compared to some of the things you were calling me _last night_," she said as his face turned red, "yes. Rae is just fine."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome back, Salad Head," said Raven with a tiny smirk. Garfield frowned as he entered their room and slowly, quietly closed the door behind him.

"And here I thought we had moved past the point of insults," he said as he locked the door and walked deeper into the room.

"Just because you married me doesn't mean you aren't still the biggest annoyance this side of Azarath," Raven said with a raised eyebrow. Then she smiled affectionately. "But you're _my _annoyance. Are the kids asleep?"

"I had to tell them a bedtime story, but yeah."

"Not the one with the talking mongoose again?"

"Hey, babe, I _am_ the talking mongoose," Garfield said as he smiled and pulled his wife close. Raven closed her eyes and pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss. Garfield held the kiss only until he felt her starting pulling him towards their queen-sized bed.

"Rae, the kids are _sleeping_," he said as she tried to pull him onto the bed. "What if they hear us?

"So?" Raven said as she moved from his lips and began kissing down his green lip. "It's not like they won't learn about it sooner or later, after all."

Garfield smiled despite himself as a shiver of pleasure ran up his spin. "And _that_, babe, is why I married you."

Raven smirked mischievously as she pulled her husband under the covers and ran a pale hand through his messy green hair. "I know, Gar. Now come into bed and show me why _I_ married _you_."

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
